This invention relates to high pressure apparatus and more particularly to hydraulic presses.
Hydraulic presses have already been proposed in which two plattens move relatively together under the influence of hydraulic rams positioned on opposite sides of the space between the plattens. Such proposals are, for example, contained in DOS 1 627 445, 1 627 802 and 1 627 803. In these proposals forces are transmitted by means of laminations which are flat plates intercallated together with one plate moving in a relative direction opposite to the other. It is a complicated procedure to make these laminations and to assemble them together in such a way that they transmit the required forces in the required manner.